The turning Point
by Tjeika
Summary: Nachdem Severus Snape vergeblich versuchte, Lord Voldemord von seinen Plänen abzubringen, die Potters, genauer Lily Potter, zu ermorden, denkt er das erste Mal wirklich darüber nach, auf welcher Seite er stehen sollte.


**The Turning Point**

Der sommerlich warme Wind strich ihm eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er wollte gar nicht zu dem passen, was Severus in jenem Augenblick empfand. Es schien, als werde diese Brise ihm einen weiteren, schmerzhaften Stich in seine schwarze Seele verpassen. Stich? Warum litt er? Er durfte sich nicht dafür verantwortlich fehlen! Es musste sein! Es musste geschehen! Sie mussten sterben, für die hohen und edlen Ziele seines Herren. Sie mussten sterben, denn sie waren ihm im Weg. Sie werden verhindern, was so unbedingt geschehen musste. Sie musste sterben. Lily musste sterben. Musste sie? Sie musste.

Noch nie hatte er so mit sich gerungen, wie in jener Stunde. Niemals zuvor hatte er die Ziele und Absichten seines Herren so sehr in Zweifel gezogen. Zweifel? Nein, es durfte keine Zweifel geben! Er durfte sich nicht gegen ihn stellen. Er hatte ihm seine Treue geschworen und diese durfte er nicht brechen. Er wollte diese nicht brechen. Er konnte diese nicht brechen. Wollte er das wirklich nicht? Nein, er musste zu ihm und seinen Zielen stehen. Es war das Richtige. Es war besser so. Sie würde so unendlich leiden. Ein weiterer Stich ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Sie musste leiden. Sie war einer seiner Feinde. Doch warum tat sie ihm leid? Warum bemitleidete er sich selbst in diesem Augenblick? Kein Mitleid - sie hatte es nicht verdient. Sie hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt und das würde ihre gerechte Strafe werden. Sie musste leiden. Sie musste sterben. Warum hatte er sie nicht gerettet? Warum hatte er nicht mehr dagegen getan, als seinen Herren davon abzubringen zu versuchen? Nein, er musste diese Gedanken endlich aus seinem Hirn verbannen. Sie musste sterben! Warum begriff er das nicht? Warum wollte er das nicht akzeptieren? Es musste geschehen. Es hätte schon viel eher geschehen müssen. Am besten wäre es gewesen, es wäre geschehen, bevor er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Dann würde er nun nicht so unendlich leiden. Was dachte er da? Er liebte sie nicht! Nein! Niemals! Sie würde tot sein, sehr bald schon, und das war gut so. Er durfte sie nicht lieben und er tat es auch nicht! Tat er? Nein! Er hasste sie.

Er hasste sie, diesen widerlichen James und ihren Sohn. Wie hieъ er doch gleich? Harry? Ein schöner Name. Das war sicher Lilys Idee gewesen. James hatte nie ein gutes Gespür für Namen gehabt. Harry. Lily. Sie war so schön. Immer wieder sah er sie mit ihrem wunderschönen roten Haar. Er hasste sie. Er musste es tun. Er musste sie endlich aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen. Harry. Er war sicher ein schönes Baby. Sicher hatte er diese bezaubernden Augen von ihr. Von der Person, die er mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt liebte. Hasste. Er hasste sie. Wann wollte das endlich in sein Hirn. Hass. Purer Hass. Oh, wie er sie liebte. Hass. Nichts als Hass.

Es schien ihm wie Stunden, die er dort regungslos gestanden hatte. An dem Ort, an dem er erfahren hatte, was geschehen würde - schon sehr bald. Zu bald, wie er fand. Irgendeine Stimme in ihm verlangte nach einem Abschied, einem Abschied von Lily. Die anderen warteten sicher schon auf ihn Was dachte er da? Abschied. Nein. Niemals, Sie war der Feind. Der Feind, der sterben musste. Es wurde allmählich Zeit sich den anderen anzuschlieъen. Es hieß, eine Versammlung wurde einberufen. Es musste beschlossen werden, wie nun weiter verfahren würde. Er musste sich noch einmal dafür einsetzen, dass es auch ohne die Ermordung der Potters gehen würde. Er musste die anderen überzeugen. Wollte er das denn auch? Was würde Lily von ihm wollen? Was würde Lily von ihm erwarten? Nein! Lily war unwichtig! Lily war bald schon tot. Es tat so weh. Nein. Es tat gut. Der Gedanke, dass sie bald endlich diese Welt verlassen würde. Er wollte so gerne die Zeit zurückdrehen. Er wollte rückgängig machen, für was er mitverantwortlich war. Er würde sich gleich auf die richtige Seite stellen. Würde er? Er würde sich gegen seinen Herren stellen. Er würde sich zur Not vor sie werfen, wenn der tödliche Fluch auf sie zuraste. Nein, er würde den Fluch selber aussprechen. Er würde diese niederen Kreaturen eigenhändig aus dieser Welt schaffen. Würde er? Warum ging er nicht weiter? Warum ging er nicht zu den anderen Todessern? Zu seinen Leuten? Warum ging er nicht zu Dumbledore? Warum schloss er sich nicht der richtigen Seite an? Er stand auf der richtigen Seite. Die Todesser waren seine Familie. Er gehörte zu ihnen und nun würde er sich zu ihnen gesellen. Gehörte er zu ihnen? Er war doch selber nur ein Halbblut. Er gehörte doch selber zu jenen, die er bekämpfte. Nein. Er gehörte zu den Todessern. Er gehörte zu Lord Voldemord. Er gehörte Lord Voldemord. Tat er das? Tat er. Ohne Zweifel! Oder?

Letztlich setzte er sich doch in Bewegung. Er würde zu seinen Mitstreitern gehen. Er würde ihnen sagen, dass sie für die Ziele ihres Herren kämpfen mussten. Er würde ihnen sagen, was er über ihre Feinde wusste. Auch wenn das nicht viel war, so würden diese spärlichen Informationen sicher weiterhelfen. Einige Minuten vergingen. Er lief nochimmer. Er versuchte jegliche Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Nachdenken war nicht gut. Nicht in dieser ernsten Situation. Als er aufblickte fand er sich vor dem Haus der Potters wieder. Das war nicht sein Ziel gewesen. Oder war es das? Der Anblick dieses Hauses ließ die Wunde in seiner Seele noch viel schmerzhafter erscheinen, als sie ohnehin schon war. In diesem Augenblick traf er eine Entscheidung, die sein Leben verändern würde. Und er wusste, es war richtig, was er nun tun würde. Er würde es für Lily tun. Er würde es für ihren Sohn tun. Und er würde es für sich tun. Schon viel früher hütte er sich Dumbledore anschließen müssen. Dann würde er das verhindern künnen, was in jener Nacht geschehen würde. Vielleicht.


End file.
